Kurage Kurage no Mi, Model: Crystal Jellyfish/Fairy Chess
Fairy Chess is Zetwal's magnum opus technique and her most powerful "gear". History After realizing her true powerlessness before the strongest in the world and her own inability to protect those she holds dear Zetwal started to develop thoughts that could prevent her from ever growing stronger. However after a meeting with Sylvan Zetwal realized that power comes in many forms other than just brute force, enlightened she told her friends to leave her alone for a year and for them to stay with Sylvan until then. For an entire year Zetwal did not much more than simply meditate on her use of Life Return until she became a complete master of it, able to manipulate not just all of strands in her body but the cells connected to them and even further down to every single cell, Zetwal only stopped when she realized she could connect with every cell simultaneously. And then she hybridized herself and repeated the process all over again until she got absolute control over the cells by hybridizing them individually. Overview Fairy Chess is the ultimate culmination of Zetwal's Life Return, Haki and Devil Fruit prowess and a power seemingly exclusive to her and her alone, because Zetwal is an unique existence. By hybridizing the inside of every single one of her cells with the jelly like substance inside of a jellyfish the Mesoglea (Which contains nerves) Zetwal creates whithin every single one of her cells a functional "second mind" thus linking her mental abilities and her life return with every single one of her cells enabling her to control all of her cells even if they're detached. Then by further hybridizing the outside of the cells with the awakened zoan's jellyfish tentacle strength giving every cell the possiblity of 150 super powerful Cilium that zetwal can potentially remotely control turning every single cell in her body into nothing short of a super organism, she dubs them after all this Fairy Chess Pieces. Benefits Physical The most noticeable effect when Zetwal activates Fairy Chess is an exponential increase to every single one of her stats turning the already superhuman Zetwal into something more, something unnaturally strong. Zetwal's stats become akin to the difference between an ant and a human to the normal individual with an exponential increase so great that unless witnessed would sound like merely myths. Mental Because every single one of Zetwal's cells have become functionally a tiny brain Zetwal's already above normal mental abilities are bolstered to heights that theoretically should be impossible. In fact it's the increase in mental abilities that allows Zetwal to create Fairy Chess in the first place, by slowly turning more and more cells into Fairy Chess Pieces she is able to exponentially increase her mental abilities to control enable her control over all of them. Long Range Control The main benefit of Fairy Chess however is the fact that Zetwal retains control of her cells even if they are removed from her, enabling her to pull off seemingly impossible things like regenerating and controlling the path of bundles of cells she detached mid air. In fact Zetwal's control over her cells is so great that Zetwal can almost be considered a logia when utilizing Fairy Chess. Cellular Creation By manipulating her cells completely Zetwal is able to increase her cell count by enforcing mitosis on them indiscriminately, this isn't very useful unless Zetwal has a supply of organic matter near her she can consume to quickly generate more cells or feed the new ones. Zetwal makes up to this weakness by consuming immense levels of food she keeps inside her. Chemical Creation Because of the Fairy Chess Pieces unique existence being completely controllable with life return Zetwal is able to force her cells to synthesize chemicals that normally shouldn't be synthesized. Zetwal only makes cells that are detached from her do this to keep from any of the chemicals hurting a supermajority of her cells. Haki The most terrifying thing of Fairy Chess however is the fact that every cell is fully capable of harnessing haki individually. While their range is limited and their prowess also, the billions of cells apply thousands if not millions of layers of haki to cells close to them, enabling Zetwal to have the haki of thousands of individuals in strength to any spot in her body, making her effectively invulnerable to damage. However Because Zetwal doesn't properly learn haki for most of her journey this ability only really comes in play close to the end of the journey. Usage 'Fairy Chess: Archer' The most common utilization of Fairy Chess, Archer is when Zetwal forces a couple hundred cells to detach from the tip of her fingers and force them to go into a mini Rook form. These cell further exhibit a degree of bioluminescence so Zetwal is fully capable of observing them as they travel. These glowing clumps of frozen cells that Zetwal throws at opponents can further be coated in Haki for extra piercing power, utilizing her maximum haki maneuver makes them into lethal projectiles. Archer Zetwal.jpg|Archer Zetwal 'Fairy Chess: Druid' Druid refers to the seemingly mystical ability of Zetwal to detach her cells from herself and rearrange them into other organisms. While Zetwal cannot truly make new life from herself in this form with enough control over her cells Zetwal becomes fully able of replicating small organisms for miscellaneous reasons such as reconnaissance or simple parlor tricks. However the second application of druid is that it enables Zetwal to shapeshift her own body into parts of some other organisms making her take on their specific abilities as her own. Druid Zetwal.jpg|Druid Zetwal 'Fairy Chess: Harlequin' Harlequin refers to the maneuver in which Zetwal makes a supermajority of her body into being transparent and then enforces the remaining parts to glow by means of bioluminescence. This combination creates an hypnotic effect on most opponents making their reaction time slower and over time making them start to see things like multiple Zetwals or creatures that aren't there. Zetwal Gear.jpg|Harlequin Zetwal 'Fairy Chess: Cleric' Cleric refers to Zetwal's ability to hybridize her cells into stinging cells as a means to inject into her allies hormones that increase their combat ability. Cleric is one of the most common utilizations of Fairy Chess since it allies Zetwal to affect the battle field tremendously by increasing her allies' strength. Furthermore due to the immense amount of control Zetwal has with her cells she can further utilize these stinging cells to invade an ally's body and take out malicious microorganisms. Cleric Zetwal.jpg|Cleric Zetwal 'Fairy Chess: Alchemist' Alchemist is an incredibly dangerous and versatile application of the Fairy Chess in that Zetwal detaches cells from her body and by application of life return synthesizes proteins and molecules that are harmful to the touch but more importantly can cause considerable explosions. Due to the nature of this application Alchemist can only be controlled up until the chemicals are released outside of the cells at which point the reactions take place and the cells more often than not die. This means that Alchemist is not a renewable application and comes at the cost of her own mass. Alchemist Zetwal.jpg|Alchemist Zetwal 'Fairy Chess: Mage' TBA